RonKim Collection
by TheRantDragon
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots all centering around the Kim/Ron pairing. Ratings are K-T and genres vary. Please RxR.
1. Birth

**Disclaimer- Don't own Kim Possible.**

**Eh, it was only a matter of time I suppose! I'm making this a collection of Kim/Ron drabbles and oneshots that I may or may not do in the future. Most'll be based off one word prompts and some might just be random stuff I cam up with all on my own. Anyway, here's the first one and my very first attempt at KP fanfiction.**

**Title: Birth(one word prompt)**

**Genre: General/Humor**

**Rating: K**

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0xx00x**

"Look, Ron, maybe you should sit this one out in the waiting room. It's no big deal."

"_No big deal_? KP, I am _not_ missing the birth of our second child!"

"I know, I know! But...I mean, after last time..."

"Please don't remind me."

x0x0x0

_To say that Ron Stoppable was annoying the snot out of the nurses would have been an understatement. They had experienced many hectic and worried first-time-fathers, but Ron had taken it to a whole new level, hovering around in the background with his camera pointed in a modest direction until such a time as it was fit to use._

_"You've got this, KP!" he encouraged, then after a moment's pause he added, "You've got this, right?"_

_"_**Yes**_, Ronald_, _I've got this_!"

_He flinched at her harsh response, but then smiled weakly and gave her a thumbs up. Normally she wouldn't have copped such a tone, but after being in contractions for hours on end she was on the very verge of snapping his cute blond head off._

_More than once he was shoved aside by an irritated nurse and was forced to move further away from the bed, so that when the doctor finally came in and told her it was time to push, he had to peer around one of the nurses shoulders._

_He appeared to be about to say something excitedly, but then his expression dropped and his face became so pale that the freckles stood out alarmingly against his chalk white skin. He stood, completely frozen all the time she was pushing, and at the point in which the baby's head emerged, he staggered._

_"KP...you...I...father..." he managed, and with the last breathless word he dropped to the floor, the camera clattering down with him._

_Anxious, hair sticking to her sweating forehead, Kim peered around the bed to try and glimpse him._

_"Ron?"_

x0x0x0x

Kim stifled laughter at the memory. Ron glared at her.

"Oh, come on, Ron! It's not like you were the first person it happened too...sure gave the nurses a kick though." she added thoughtfully, smiling.

"They had it in for me!"

"No, it was just sort of their revenge for you annoying them..."

"Whatever. The point is it's all in the past, KP! This time I'm 100% conscious!"

"Are you _sure _you don't want to stay in the waiting room?" she asked skeptically.

"Positive." He placed his hands on her stomach and kissed her forehead, smiling as their eyes met. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, KP."

**x0x0x0x0x0x0**

**And there you have it! I'm so corny! Please RxR and be on the look out for more(maybe)!**


	2. Naked

**Disclaimer- Don't own Kim Possible.**

**Title: Naked(word prompt)**

**Rating: K+**

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Kim's face was scrunched up in a half confused, half disturbed expression.

Mrs. Possible didn't fail to notice.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"I..." she paused and plopped down in the kitchen chair. "Walked in on him."

Anne Possible's eyebrows nearly went into her hairline.

"You what?"

"I walked in on him. You know...when he had just gotten out of the shower."

Anne's heart practically stopped.

"You mean...I mean...he wasn't...he _did _have a towel on?"

Kim was on the verge of answering when her father walked in from work, whistling jovially as he greeted them and kissing his wife on the forehead. He made himself a cup of coffee, Anne tensing even while her daughter seemed perfectly at ease.

Luckily for Anne, he exited into the living room.

"Well...no."

"No...what?" asked Anne apprehensively, already aware of 'what' and knowing her husband would surely have a heart attack if he found out about it.

"Well, he didn't have a towel on..."

As comfortable as Anne Possible usually was with her daughter in the matter of boys, she couldn't help the heat that creeped up her neck and ears. What to say to this...she had no idea.

"Oh...uh, and what did he say to this..._accident_?"

"Nothing." said Kim simply, as if that should be completely obvious. "It's not like I haven't seen him before."

"_KIMBERLY ANN!"_

"Relax, Mom, I was talking about Rufus."

**x0x0x0x0x0x0**

**That has to be the strangest thing I've ever written! LMAO! We all know Rufus uses human showers, so it's not entirely implausible! Please RxR!**


	3. Daddy's Little Girl

**Disclaimer- Don't own Kim Possible.**

**I just EAT UP father/daughter relationships, and Kim and Mr. Possible have one of the BEST I have ever seen in a cartoon! I can't think of many things more precious than the relationship between a daddy and his daughter(I'm a total daddy's girl here, seriously). **

**Anyway, this story has been floating around in my head and I finally got it out of my system. This is not directly about the Ron and Kim Romance(the last one wasn't either) but both fics have in some way tied to the pairing. So here we go!**

**Title: Daddy's Little Girl**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rating: K**

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0**

Mr. Possible heard the familiar sounds of his wife coming home, heard the keys hit the rack and heard footsteps on the wood floor, and a moment later she and his beautiful Kimmie-cub walked into the kitchen. Wife shot husband a knowing sort of smile and after getting herself a drink she left the room. Kim, on the other hand, had pulled out the chair at the opposite end of the table and climbed her way onto it.

"Hi, Daddy." she said.

Without looking over his newspaper he replied, "Hello, Kimmie-cub! Did you have a good first day at Preschool?"

"Yes."

Mr. Possible didn't say anything else, but he did sneak a peek over his paper at her. She was staring at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to ask her something very important. He smiled to himself before moving the paper aside.

"Did you like your teacher?"

"Yeah."

"Was she nice?"

"Uh-huh." Her pigtails bounced as she nodded vigorously.

"Well, that's good!"

And with that he hid himself behind the paper again, counting down.

_3...2...1..._

"Daddy!" said Kimmie, reproachfully.

"Yes, Kimmie-cub?" he asked, forcing a mildly surprised look as he peered back over the paper. It was all he could do not to smile.

"You forgot to ask me the most importantest thing!" she cried, holding herself up with her palms flat against the table top, her brows furrowed and her mouth in a pout.

"Hmmm, did I? I can't seem to think...let's see, I asked about your day and your teacher...did I forget to ask what you had for snack time?" he said genuinely, looking at her very seriously.

"No, Daddy, you forgot to ask me if I made any friends!"

Mr. Possible brought his hand to his forehead and folded his newpaper down on the table.

"Oh, of course! How silly of me to forget!" he exclaimed, then, smiling at her earnestly he asked, "Did you make any friends today, Kimmie?"

"No."

Now Mr. Possible really DID frown. That certainly wasn't the answer he had been wanting to hear. How could his sociable, sweet little Kimmie-cub not make any friends?

"You didn't?"

Kim shook her head so that her long hair whipped her in the face. Mr. Possible felt his heart drop for her.

"Aw, don't worry, Kimmie, I'm sure you'll make some friends in time..."

But he trailed off because Kim wasn't crying or even looking sad. She was smiling.

"I didn't make any friends today," she said, leaning even further across the table so that she was on her tip toes in the seat. "But I did make a boyfriend!"

Well, that one brought Mr. Possible up short.

"A...boyfriend?" he inquired, feeling a little strange. That wasn't a sentence he wanted to hear coming from his daughter's mouth until she was 25...no, 30! He blinked and frowned and upon looking up saw his wife leaning against the kitchen doorframe behind Kimmie, smiling and trying her best not to laugh. It took him a moment but finally he relaxed and returned the smile before looking back at his daughter.

"Well, isn't that nice, Kimmie! And what's your boyfriend's name?" It was still kind of hard for him to use the term "boyfriend", but he had realized that boyfriend didn't have to same meaning to a 4 year-old as it did to a teenager.

"Ron," she said fondly, now simply standing on the chair and fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

"And is _he _nice?"

"Yeah, he played with me on the playground." she told him, but then wrinkled her nose a bit with a smile. "But he's kind of weird though...but I like him!"

Mr. Possible laughed good naturedly and got up from the table with the newpaper folded underneath his arm. As he walked passed Kimmie he bent and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you had a good first day of Preschool, Kimmie, but, uh...," he bent a little closer and whispered so that only she could hear. "How's about you work on getting some other friends, eh? Other girls, preferrably."

Kim giggled and kissed his cheek, too.

"Okay, Daddy."

"That's my Kimmie-cub!"

As soon as he and his wife had exited the kitchen, he looked at her with the air of someone extremely disturbed and full of weariness.

"I _never _want to hear my daughter say boyfriend again."

All he got in response was a sympathetic chuckle and a pat on the shoulder.

**x0x0x0x0x0x**

**Heehee! 3 Please RxR!**


	4. Powder

**Disclaimer- Don't own Kim Possible.**

**Hmm, I'm not sure I'm too fond of this one, but it's just short, sweet and to the point.**

**Title: Powder(one word prompt)**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rating: K**

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

She was sitting at the computer finishing up some rather important papers when she heard him enter the room, pant and huffing. She put down the reading glasses she had been chewing on thoughtfully and turn towards him, suddenly aware of the powerful smell of baby powder.

A ghost was in her doorway...or rather, her husband was standing in the doorway, completely covered from head to toe in the soft white substance.

"_Ron?_" she asked, completely taken aback by his appearance.

In repsonse he held up their daughter in exhausted triumph.

"I finally got it, KP!"

Walking closer, she squinted at the powder covered diaper...and saw that it had been put on backwards. She nearly laughed but quickly stifled it; he was looking far too happy with himself for her to spoil.

"Um...yeah, you got it all right." she managed, looking him up and down. "Looks like you got _yourself_, too."

Frowning, he surveyed himself.

"But you don't understand what a FIGHT she puts up, Kim!" he said exasperatedly, stretching out his arms for her to take the baby. "She gets it from you! It's aaaaall Kim!"

Holding the baby in one hand, she placed the other on her hip.

"Oh, is that so, Mystical Monkey Man?"

"That's not hereditary."

"Says who?"

He didn't say anything. Kim smiled triumphantly.

"Uh-huh, that's what I thought."

"I'm hitting the shower," he said badtemperedly. She laughed softly and kissed him briefly on the lips, transferring some of the powder to her own skin in the process. Ron's bad mood from seconds before had been replaced by a dreamy expression.

Before he left, Ron leaned close to their daughter with a goofy smile on his face.

"You gave Daddy a run for his money, yes you did! But next time he'll be prepared!"

Then their baby girl burst into a fit of giggles that made them both smile.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**Yeah, I know this one's not the best. And Ron's not lying, their(currently unnamed) baby really DID put up quite the fight! But what more would you expect from the offspring of Kim and Ron Stoppable? XD Please RxR.**


	5. Afterlife

**Disclaimer- Don't own Kim Possible.**

**This one is a bit different. You have to be 18 to see an R-rated movie without adult supervision, so this one may be slightly AU in the fact that Ron and Kim are not together yet, but must be 18 in order to see the movie...unless of course they lied about their ages, it's up to you. XD**

**Title: Afterlife(one word prompt)**

**Genre: Comfort/General**

**Rating: K+**

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

The two teens had been dying to see the movie for months, had bought their tickets several weeks prior and excitedly turned up the volume on the TV whenever commercials were shown.

And finally they were standing in line, waiting to get into-

"_Afterlife_!" Ron said in a growling voice, throwing his arms up like a zombie. "_The Deadening!_"

Kim smiled and elbowed him in the stomach, as several people were staring at him. He was, as usual, quite obliviously unawares.

"Badical, KP! This is supposed to be the scariest thing since...since-!"

"_Afterlife _one?" she supplied, grabbing his arm and pulling him along as the crowd moved forward. "And anyway, isn't that a bad thing? Remember what happened after you saw the first one..."

"All in the past, KP, and we were 12! R-rated movie sneakage." he added slyly, remembering.

"Thanks to Wade. If he hadn't been tracking the ushers for us-"

"Shouldn't you kiddies have a parent with you?" called a snide voice suddenly from behind. The two friends whipped around and saw none other than Bonnie Rockwaller peaking around some teens ahead of her in line. Kim scowled.

"Cute, B. Try not to wet yourself during the opening credits." she replied coolly.

"I'd be more worried about your boyfriend," the spoiled girl shot back, grinning maliciously. Ron frowned but said nothing as the line moved forward again. Kim grabbed his hand and tugged it.

"Come on, Ron, just ignore like always. Look, we're almost in!"

"Okay, number one, I'm not your boyfriend," he said abruptly, sounding angry. Suddenly both teens looked down where Kim was still holding his hand and jerked away in the same smooth motion, expertly hiding the slight flushing that occured. "Because that would be awk-weird."

"Yes," agreed Kim, peering over the heads of the people in front of them. "Awk-weird."

"And second, she sounded like she _knew _something, KP," said Ron, sounding edgy and darting his eyes around as if expecting Bonnie to pop up over his shoulder. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Ron, no one knows anything about how you had a nightmare after we saw the first movie and...," she leaned forward and lowered her voice dramatically. "_Wet the be-_Mph!"

In one swift move Ron had pulled her to himself and slapped one of his hands over her mouth.

"Haha! That's a good one, KP!" he said loudly, laughing. Nobody appeared to have heard anything however, and he finally released her, wiping his hand carelessly against his jersey. "Kim, Kim, you should know by now that licking my hand won't help you."

She was on the verge of saying something when a guy behind Ron said irritably, "Are you gonna go in or not, lady?"

It was finally their turn to hand in the tickets and enter the cool theater. Excitement returned to them as they took their seats and a few moments later, the lights dimmed.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Unfortunately almost directly after the movie had ended, Wade had beeped them in on a late night mission. On the way there and back they bantered joyfully about the pros and cons of the flick, and by the time they got back home it was nearly four in the morning.

As they had parachuted in at Kim's house, she provided Ron with a few blankets from the closet and bid him goodnight as he settled on the den couch.

"Don't let the zombies bite." she added playfully, yawning. Ron laughed...though she might have missed the tinge of nervousness in it.

Kim had been lying in bed for all of thirty minutes, very nearly about to slip off into the world of dreams when she heard creaks on the stairs to her room. Eyes opening wide she popped up quickly in bed to see Ron frozen in mid step.

"Ron?" she asked, surprised.

"Oh! H-hey, KP!"

"What are you doing?"

"I was just...you see...I wouldn't have come up here except I-I mean Rufus, was getting a little freaked out." Ron explained, pointing at the lump in his pants pocket. Said rodent poked his head out and exclaimed "Hey!" indignantly. Ron quickly pushed him back down and gave Kim a sheepish smile.

"Uh-huh." said Kim, crossing her arms. "Well then, you can just leave Rufus here with me so he won't bother you."

"NO!" gasped Ron loudly, sounding terrified. He quickly regained himself. "I-I mean, no, no, that won't do any good. Rufus can't sleep without me, and...I...," he appeared to be struggling greatly with something internally and finally blurted, "KP, can I sleep-!"

"Just get over here, Ron." she sighed exasperatedly, though she was really quite amused. Some things never changed...except maybe the bed wetting, thank goodness.

The blond boy gave a huge sound of relief and wiped his forehead before approaching the bed...and stopped. He stared down at the blankets and Kim, who was already settling back down quite indifferently. Finally, he simply flopped down on top of the covers flat on his back and closed his eyes. A moment later, he was surprised by the feeling of a smaller and warmer hand slipping into his own, which had been resting at his side.

"Relax, Ron, no zombie'll get you on my watch."

He laughed and gripped her hand back.

"I don't doubt that, KP."

x0x0x0x0x

Needless to say, Mr. Possible was not at all happy upon finding his daughter in bed with a boy the next morning.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

**LAWLZ, lame. XD Please RxR.**


End file.
